


Ties & Tricks

by laurahelen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Drama, F/M, Love, NSFW, Office, Romance, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurahelen/pseuds/laurahelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work for your boss (Levi Ackerman) at Ackerman Industries as his assistant. At first glance he seems like a cold hearted asshole that only cares for himself but the more you open up to him the more you realize his caring side.. but he also possesses a deep dark secret that you will soon find out and come to terms with..  you then have to deiced if you want to stay or leave him for good..   </p><p> "you have no idea what im capable of, I could have my way with you just by gazing into your eyes and caressing you, you would melt instantly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties & Tricks

You awoke from your slumber as you heard your alarm clock go off, you groaned as you looked at the time,  
"Shit it's 7:30am!". You dashed out of your bed and got dressed for work, it was your first day at Ackerman  
Industries and you overheard the boss does not like people that are late and would get punished for it.  
"No i don't want to be punished especially on my first day!" you thought to yourself as you grabbed the keys  
and rushed out the door to catch the train. What seemed like forever on the train you finally got to Ackerman  
Industries and went through to the elevator, it stopped at the fourth floor where your boss was, As you got  
to the massive double doors you took a deep breath and relaxed yourself as you opened the doors. You  
walked in slowly as you saw a man standing staring to the open world outside, that was your boss. 

"Sit." A harsh tone came out of the Man standing at the window as he turned around. He had black short hair  
with grey/blue colored eyes and a face that look so unamused, he was handsome though definitely the "rich"  
type. "Hello my name is Levi Ackerman, owner of Ackerman industries and boss of the assistants, you must  
be the new assistant and your name is?" 

You stared at him slightly blushing but shook off that feeling, this was no time to act silly and goof off.  
"Sorry my name is [your name here], it's a pleasure to be working for you sir and may i say that..". Your  
words got cut of as he stood you up on both your feet and circling around you like a vulture waiting for  
the kill. "hm your a bit shorter than i imagined, also you have really weak ankles I noticed when you walked in  
and you could use a touch of make up.." He said staring at you and finally sitting down again. 

Your jaw dropped and you got angry. "Excuse me, i'll have you know sir that i am a smart, independent,  
strong woman who doesn't need some rich guy to tell me what i need to look like!". He smirked a little  
bit before giving a slight chuckle. "you have fire.. i like that in a woman.. but you have to know your  
place girl.. you either do as i say or you don't, i personally don't give two shits what you do and don't  
do, so next time when you address me like that .. i will punish you." He said with fire in his eyes and a  
stone cold voice. You stared at him as a tear came down your face but you quickly wipped it and replied,  
"yes sir." He sat back a bit with the same bored look on his face. "good, now i want you to go print  
off these files for me and then bring me some tea." With that said he turned around away from you as  
he read a newspaper and wrote down notes, you stared at him weirdly and walked off to do the tasks.

What the hell is his problem? What kind of cold hearted man would run a company like this, don't people  
get sick of his attitude, is this why most of the girls left?. You kept saying these things in your head  
thinking you should leave and maybe find a better job where someone will respect you but you got interrupted  
in your thoughts as you heard the tea pot whistle. Time to face him again, you walked in putting his tea  
on the desk gently and turned around to walk away but felt something pull you back, "stupid desk..." you  
spoke as you turned around to un hook yourself from the desk but it wasn't the desk.. It was Levi holding  
your sleeve. "C-can i help you sir?" you spoke in a shaky voice. "Come out with me for drinks tonight,  
we have to discuss some rules around here.." He spoke in his normal yet unimpressed tone. You blinked  
twice before looking outside. "Okay, is 6pm fine?" He turned round and focused his full attention you  
while still having that blank expression on his face. "sounds great." You smiled at him softly before  
walking out the room and closing the doors behind you. What the hell just happened?! you were  
going out with your boss tonight for drinks he said and to talk about rules, but what other rules were  
there to discuss, you thought he went over every single detail with you, maybe he missed something? 

Your thoughts were interrupted again as you realized it was time to leave to get dressed for tonight.  
"boy time sure flies in that place" you said as you got changed into a tight fitting red dress with diamond  
earrings, red lipstick, some blusher, eyeliner and your red high heels. It was then time to leave, you  
got there a bit early just before 6 just incase he was playing a trick on you but sure enough he arrived,  
he was in a black collared shirt with a red tie and black pants with black shoes. He was starring at you  
as he walked closer to the doors where you were standing, your heart felt like it was traveling up  
your throat until that feeling stopped when he touched your hand. "don't be so nervous, i'm not going to bite"  
He spoke softly. You couldn't say anything but just blush as he lead you inside to a comfortable table  
with soft seated chairs, you both sat close together as Levi hailed the waiter for some drinks and some  
peanuts. As the drinks came to the table you took a big sip of your Tequila before hearing Levi say,  
"I have something to tell you...."


End file.
